What Color is He
by IdeasLurkingWithinTheDarkness
Summary: What if Mizue Shisui wasn't the only person to be tainted by Kamui's deceptions? During a pharmaceutical heist, Ginoza is taken by Kamui and turned against his own. Will Akane and her team be able to find him before it's too late? AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass. All rights and characters belong to the creators.**

 **A/N This is an AU story. In my fantasy world Risa Aoyanagi is not deceased, and was not killed by her former Enforcer. Therefore, I will be basing this story in-between episode 3-6 from season 2.**

Ginoza chased after the former Inspector Mizue Shisui, whom had made a public threat by blowing up a pharmaceutical building full of innocent civilians, killing them all in the name of Kamui's cause. However, she was not alone for there were several others that were involved with the bawdy act.

Thus, once the WPSB arrived the terrorists had scattered and set off in different directions, splitting Division One apart in order to detain them.

This had been the third time that they had personally attacked these precise buildings, which lead the agency to believe that they were trying to dispose of these dwellings in order to create a better system.

Ginoza quickly picked up his pace as he tried to catch up with the capricious Inspector, whom seemed to have a greater advantage at the moment. This was due to an injury that he had received during his encounter with one of Kamui's men, whom had struck him in the ribs with a metal pipe. Thus, he did not have time to tend to the newly founded wound for he was swiftly sent after Mizue, whilst Mika Shimotsuki stayed behind to apprehend the man whom had so heedlessly attacked him.

The Enforcer watched as Mizue promptly rounded one of the corners approximately thirty feet ahead of him, forcing Ginoza to increase his speed in order to cease the opportunity of apprehending the woman before she was able to escape.

Swiftly the man arced around the corner and raised his Dominator into the air pointing it at the previous Inspector.

" _Crime Coefficient is thirty. Not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked."_

Ginoza leisurely lowered his Dominator and redirected his attention to Mizue, whom was standing in the center of the alley with a malevolent smile plastered upon her vibrant lips.

"Mizue Shisui, what are you doing?" Nobuchika asked, his eye's observing her every move.

"You would not understand! Kirito Kamui is trying to help us! He's saving us from this manipulating and sinister system! He is our savior and he wants to help you too." Mizue stated, gleaming with pride.

"Have you lost your mind Inspector?" Ginoza asked, still baffled by the woman's ignorance.

Suddenly there was a lurid buzzing from behind him, causing Nobuchika to instantaneously turn around to see Kamui aiming a dominator at him, with a blinding illumination beaming from the edge of the appropriated weapon.

Without warning a bolt of electricity struck Nobuchika in the center of his chest, paralyzing his entire body and sending his fragile frame to the ground where his head collided with the pavement and his body fell limp within a puddle of muddy water.

Mizue dilatorily made her way over to them, where she leaned down to retrieve Ginoza's dominator that now laid only inches away from the Enforcer.

"Tell me Ginoza-san, what color are you?" Kamui queried, as he knelt down beside the man's unconscious form.

Mika hastily ran around the corner to where Ginoza's Hollo Device had been located, to find that he was no longer there.

She looked around frantically searching for the Enforcer, but stopped once she spotted his Hollo lying in a puddle of dingy water.

Mika dilatorily reached down and picked it up, instantly realizing that the device had been damaged.

"I knew that one of them would do this. That they would try to run away. Just wait until Tsunemori figures out that one of her _loyal dogs_ ran off on her." Mika said, as her eyes scanned the perimeter until she noticed something odd hanging from the wall approximately fifteen feet ahead of her.

Mika pulled out her flashlight and aimed it in the direction of the object, her eyes going wide with trepidation at what she had seen.

She pulled up her communicator and instantaneously called through to Akane. It took only a moment, before Tsunemori answered.

"Inspector Tsunemori here," Akane stated through the other line.

"Inspector… You need to get down here, now!" Mika ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" Akane asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Just get down here!" Mika replied hastily.

Minutes had passed before Akane came running up to Mika's side. Joining her was Inspector Risa Aoyanagi, and Enforcers Sho Hinaka, and Yayoi Kunizuka.

Tsunemori's expression changed to an appalled look, as she followed the Inspector gaze to see Ginoza's coat hanging from the wall by a knife, in which had been pierced through the center of the tender fabric. Thus, this was not what disturbed her, it was the words that were scrawled above it that scared her the most.

However, what seemed to be rather uncanny was that antagonist's initials were nowhere to be seen like the young Inspector had anticipated, but instead there was a note written in red.

" _What Color is he Tsunemori?"_

"What the hell happened here Inspector?" Risa questioned, her gaze falling to Mika.

"We had a run in with one of his men, so I told Enforcer Ginoza to go ahead of me while I took care of the assailant." Mika explained turning around to face Inspector Aoyanagi. "I didn't think the hound would have any trouble taking down one of his own."

Akane turned to stare at the two Inspectors, her usually stoic expressions masked by apprehension.

Everything seemed to be spiraling out of young woman's control, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She had feared that Kamui would do something capricious, but she never thought that he would take it this far as to kidnap one of her Enforcers.

"Inspector Shimotsuki why did you allow Enforcer Ginoza to go ahead of you? Your supposed to stay with your Enforcer at all times." Akane asked looking to Mika.

"I did not want to lose sight of our target. Besides, I don't understand why you're all upset, after all he's just another hunting dog." Mika stated placing her hands on her hips.

"How the hell can you be so cold?" Risa asked in a bitter tone.

"Every dog is replaceable Inspector. You and I both know that! Now what's truly important is that we find Kamui before he tries anything else as ludicrous as this." Mika declared, glaring at Risa.

Sho looked to Yayoi whose eyes were filled with anger at the Inspector's ignorance, and without warning she walked forward to Inspector Mika and got up in her face.

"I've had just about enough of your ignorance little girl; you were supposed to be keeping an eye on your hound! Meaning you failed to do your job! And now we have to deal with your mistake! Because of you Nobuchika could die! Or maybe even worse, and the only thing you can say is that he's replaceable?" Yayoi yelled at Mika in frustration.

"You need to back off dog! Before I report you for misconduct." Mika retorted.

"Enough, this is not helping our situation." Akane said stepping in between the two enraged women.

"Sorry Inspector, I don't know what got into me." Yayoi stated, as she slowly stepped away to stand beside Sho, mumbling something that only he could hear.

"Inspector Shimotsuki, call this in and inform the MWPSB of our situation. I also want you to get a hold of Shion Karanomori and see if she can acquire any footage from the video cameras in this area. In the meantime, Mr. Hinakawa, I want you and Kunizuka to scan the perimeters, see if you can find any leads on where they might have headed." Akane ordered as she turned around to face the wall where Nobuchika's coat was still hanging.

Sho and Yayoi did as they were instructed and went to search the perimeter while Mika went to contact the MWPSB.

Risa walked past Akane and over to Nobuchika's coat. She pulled the knife from the fabric and then grasped soft fabric within her hands.

Akane came to stand beside Risa and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Inspector Aoyanagi. We're going to find Mr. Ginoza, before anything happens to him." Akane reassured her, as her gaze fell back to the writing on the wall.

Nobuchika woke to a bright light shining over top of him.

He had an intolerable headache and his chest was shooting with pain from where he had been struck by the volt of electricity from the Dominator. Additionally, he noted that his shirt and shoes had been removed leaving him only in his socks and undershirt.

It took a few minutes before the young Enforcer was able to regain some sense of what was occurring and to make out some of his surroundings.

Ginoza looked down to his hands which were restrained, and subsequently discovered that he was unable to use his left arm.

Timidly Nobuchika turned his head to the side to see a surgical tray filled with different bottles of pills and vials of unknown liquids along with a few syringes.

Suddenly the door opened, and Nobuchika instantaneously turned to see Kamui come walking in.

"Good evening Ginoza-san." Kamui greeted with a genuine smile, while leisurely making his way towards Ginoza. "I'm sorry for your momentary discomfort, but I hope that you will understand that I am just trying to take every necessary precaution for my safety, and for yours."

"What do you think you're going to gain by kidnapping me? I have no information that would be of any value to you." Nobuchika said, while trying desperately to mask the pain in his voice.

Kamui stared at the green eyed Enforcer. His facial expressions turning placid, thus showing no sign of emotion.

"Nobuchika, I did not take you for those reasons." Kamui stated, walking over to the medical tray and picking up a vial filled with a clear liquid. "I watched you struggle from the very beginning with your Psycho-Pass Nobuchika-san. From the first time you stepped into my office, you were always worried that your hue would become clouded, and that you would end up becoming a hunting dog like your father. And now look, in the end you became the one thing that you feared you would."

Slowly the Enforcer turned his head to the side, with a confounded look etched across his delicate features.

"Riku Mukojima?" Ginoza inquired, his eyes going wide with formidable horror as he looked to Kamui.

"Yes." He answered, in a bemused manner.

Kamui grabbed a needle from the tray and inserted the sharp point into the bottle, filling the syringe halfway with fluid.

"How?" Nobuchika asked.

"That will all be explained in time." Kamui replied, with an appeasing grin.

The man gave the needle a few gentle taps, forcing the air bubbles to the top.

The Enforcer bawled his right hand into a fist as anger coursed through him. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, but we'll save that for another time. For right now let's try and focus on you." Kamui said, as he walked towards the Enforcer.

Swiftly Ginoza began pulling virulently at his restraints, as his green eyes searched the needle within Kamui's hand.

"Don't worry Nobuchika, I mean you no harm, I just want to help you." Kamui replied as he grasped his arm with his free hand and tried to steady it so he could administer the drug, but the Enforcer was adamant and continued to struggle. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be Ginoza-san."

Kamui pierced the needle through the delicate layers of flesh, and injected the clear liquid into his blood stream.

Gradually the man removed the end of the needle from his arm, and stepped away from the Enforcer, and returned back to the tray.

"What… was…" Nobuchika uttered, his eyelids becoming heavy with sleep as he lost all mobility in the lower part of his body.

"Don't fight it Nobuchika. I promise you'll feel much better once you wake." Kamui reassured him as he stepped back into his view, watching as he undesirably subsided into the arms of rest, until there was nothing but darkness.

 **Please Leave me a review on your way out, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
